Luffy and SH Armada (Out off Temp Hiatus)
by GREYDRONE70
Summary: Luffy and he's crew was close to Raftel. But they got surrounded by the Marines. Heavily outnumbered. He's crew Beaten, Lost and Captured... Luffy, almost gotten killed by Akainu but an unknown hand helped him. Now been given a second chance he'll fix his mistakes with the help of a strong fleet. Small multi anime crossover characters. Luffy/Possible Harem. Rating T for now.
1. Prologue (Updated)

**Hello all I am back. Decided to make an update on this story since its picking Data Dust. And I'm also going to re-write some parts of the chapters. After thinking for some time (That's been years) there needs to be some changes and I am also going to post this story on wattpad for easier image viewing. Do note that the story may or may not follow the cannon, depending on how I write. More info is that I am also going to make an update soon with my other two stories'.**

' _Thoughts'_

 _[Spirit King]_

 **Abilities**

 ***Sounds***

 **Note: One Piece and Bleach doesn't belong to me.**

 **[Updated 2017-11-01]**

* * *

Chapter one: Prologue

It was a stormy day, with raging storms. The sky was covered with dark clouds, thunder going wild in the dark sky with raging rain baring hard down your skin. Strong winds blowing in the sky, trees swaying wildly on the island of Raftel. The sea as rough as it already is in this unnatural weather, crashing on the beach of the island and even hitting heavy on the marine fleet and on the sides of the Sunny Go.

The Marine fleet consisting of many heavy ships has surrounded the ship of The Sunny Go. The SH ship has received heavy damage from the fleets cannons and from the fight on it. Sails have holes with scorch marks through them and even on the ships sides that have holes as the cannon balls went through them. The front head of the ship where it was the place where our favorite captain Luffy sat on, as they went on adventures was destroyed.

On the deck of the SH ship, sounds of fighting and shouting can be heard. Two of those individuals are fleet admiral Akainu and Luffy, both in a heated battle.

"Come on boy, you know that it's useless fighting me any further as you are now." Stated Akainu while dodging one of Luffy's attacks.

"Huff… Huff… Shut up you damn bastard!" exhausted Luffy hulking with his hands on both his legs. He just came out of his **second gear** after that one attack of his missed the Admiral. He was in his **second gear for** an hour; the long usage of that ability took a toll on him not to mention he also used his **third gear** as well. "Release… my friends at once!" shouted Luffy.

His friends and nakama were arrested and held captive after their own difficult fight against some of the Vice admirals and marines. There was no end to them as the marines kept on boarding the Sunny. The SH crew were being held on one of the Marine ships' that docked next to there's while Luffy and Akainu still had their fight on the Sunny.

"Now now. That isn't the way to talk to your elder now _Pirate_." Akainu hissed that word as if it was a piece of garbage he was looking at. "Be a good boy and surrender yourself now while you still have a chance to live." said Akainu while his whole body is still surrounded with magma.

"Huff… Never! I won't surrender! Not till I defeat you and rescue my nakama and continue our voyage to Raftel!" Luffy shouted _'Damn. I only have one more shot at defeating this guy and rescue my nakama. If not… No, don't think about it! We will reach Raftel no matter what.'_ Thought Luffywhilst also preparing another of his attack. **"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!"** Luffy shot his arm forward towards Akainus' face with all his strength he can muster.

Luffy's fist went straight thru Akainu's face but Akainu makes a whole to pass thru. "*Sigh* Pathetic." He let out a disappointed breath at the boy's attempt. Akainu's fist connected into Luffy's abdomen breaking a few of his ribs, Luffy coughed out blood as he was sent flying crashing into the Sunny's main mast making it collapse.

"Luffy!" He's crew yelled worried out seeing how hard the admiral had hit Luffy. "Let us go this instant you scumbags!" Nami shouted at the marines who were holding them in custody. One of the marines kicked Nami on the back making her hit the deck of the Marine ship. "Quiet you filth!" shouted the marine. _'Dang marine!... Luffy please be ok!'_ hoping that Luffy is still ok.

The dust slowly dissipating revealed that Luffy is lying on the deck barely conscious and coughing up more blood. He's screw members stare wide eyed at their captain. The captain, who had so much energy when embarking on Adventures, who smiled, who made the impossible possible… now he's lying there unable to stand up and leaning against the broken mast of their ship.

Akainu stepped a few steps towards Luffy and stopped only 2 meters away from him "I'll give you credit boy, not only did you fight many of the Warlords, you also were able to almost reach the end of the Grand Line. Where no other Pirate was able to reach… accept for Gold D. Roger. But now that all comes to an end for no Pirate will ever come near the island of Raftel again not while I'm still here." Said Akainu looking at the SH pirate captain smiling.

Luffy leaning against the mast looks at the Admiral with half lidded eyes, broken ribs and deep cut marks on his body bleeding. "Damn you Akainu…" said Luffy trying his best to glare at him, with ragged breathing.

"I gave you a chance to surrender, but looks like I wasted my breath talking to a filthy pirate. Once I'm done with you, I'll not stop here…" Akainu giving a smirk "I'll execute every Pirate, there family, there friends, anyone associated with a Pirate." Still smirking. "Even yours." Said the Admiral.

Luffy glaring daggers at Akainu, for what he just heard. "Bastard!" Luffy shouted trying to muster any strength he has left, trying to stand up… but to no avail. For having too much blood loss he's body is weak. _'Damnit!'_ voiced Luffy in his head.

"I think it's about time to end this charade." Akainu had an evil look on his face. Building up Magma at his fist readying an attack.

Luffy hears his crew shouting for him to get up _'Is this it… Has all my training these years been for naught? Only to die here when we're so close to Raftel…?'_ Memories flashes thru Luffy's head at all the adventures he and his crew had gone on. Meeting new friends and allies and to lose them. _'No'_

" _ **Dai…"**_

' _No'_

" _ **Funka!"**_ Akainu thru his Magma filled fist towards Luffy.

' _No! I will not give up! I'll never give up! I'LL FIGHT TO SURVIVE!'_ Shouted Luffy in his head.

An unknown smile appears (Think of it as a snap shot appearing out of nowhere on the screen) _[Very well]_

As Akainus attack was just a split second away from Luffy's head… As if everything paused a huge thunder bolt struck from the clouds and struck down on Luffy.

 ***CRACK***

Everything turns white…

* * *

Luffy's eyes slowly open. Looking at an unfamiliar ceiling. Wondering if he died, he slowly raised himself still sitting and looking left and right. He saw pristine walls and marble flooring surrounding him. "Where in the world am I? IS this the afterlife?" Luffy asked looking around at the magnificent building.

An unknown voice spoke down the hall _[Your now in the Royal Palace, Realm of the Spirit King]_

Luffy suddenly got up on his feet and turned around, looking at the figure who just spoke. Luffy saw a man sitting on something that looked like a throne and covered in pure pearl color, wearing a white cloak and white eyes staring at brown eyes. Something of this man tells Luffy that this guy was no ordinary individual… more like ethereal.

"Who are you?"

* * *

 **Made a few changes in this chapter hoping it's a bit better. I know it's a short one but please bear with it.**

 **Luffy: It's about bloody time!**

 **Grey: Sorry Luffy. I know its not a good excuse but I had a lot on my plate.**

 **Nami: So long as you keep on writing our story I have no problem.**

 **ID: Now don't go forgetting about Highschool DxD story as well. *Tapping foot***

 **Lamia: AND Fairy Tail.**

 **Grey: UGH *rubbing cranium* can feel that headache coming.**

 **All: Serves you right!**

 **Grey: *Looking at screen* Anyone got pain killers?**


	2. The Soul King and Artemis (Updated)

Chapter two: Meeting the Soul King and Artemis

 **Grey: *Groans*  
**

 **Luffy: "Is he still alive?"**

 **Lamia: "Yep, he is. Though he is going to need some rest after last week he's been through."**

 **Nami: "Have to agree with Lamia on this one. He's been working over time."**

 **Luffy: "Fine. At least he's keeping the story active."**

 **ID: *Shakes Head* "Sorry about that. Anyway, according to Grey he's updated chapter 2-3 and that he as well have merged the 2 chapters."**

 **Luffy: "GREYDRONE70 Does not own One Piece and the respected Anime characters mixed in the story but its respectful owners do"**

* * *

' _Thoughts'_

 _[Spirit King]_

 **Abilities: Zanpakuto /Kido/Fruits power**

 **Hollow Zanpakuto speaking: "** _ **Hey King"**_

 _Quincy Zanpakuto speaking: "_ _Hello, Ichigo"_

 ***Sounds***

 **(Story Updated 2017-11-06)**

* * *

 **Previously on Luffy and SH Armada**

 ** _An unknown voice spoke "[Your now in the royal palace, realm of the Spirit King]"_**

 ** _Luffy suddenly got up on his feet and turned around looking at the figure that just spoke. Luffy saw A men sitting on something that looked like a throne and covered in pure pearl color, wearing a white cloak and white eyes staring at brown eyes. Something of this man tells Luffy that this guy was no ordinary individual… More like ethereal._**

 ** _Luffy spoke_**

 **" _Who are you?"_**

 **Present**

Luffy asked the being that was sitting in front of him. _[I'm the Spirit King. And the place where you are now being the Royal Palace where I reside in.]_ as he gestured to the surroundings of where they are.

Luffy tilted his head slightly "Spirit King? What is that?" he asked.

The Spirit King chuckled. ' _Of course that's an expected reaction, since that dimension was not aware of Spirit Kings but deities and demi-gods.'_ The Spirit King thought.

 _[Sit while I explain]_ Soul King Gestures for Luffy to sit as a chair appears behind him.

Luffy looked behind him "That's a cool ability!" he was a bit excited to see such an amazing ability and took the offered chair.

 _[I the Soul King am the king of Soul Society. And it is my duty to regulate the souls that resides in Soul Society, if not then the balance the three dimensions, such as the human world, Heuco Mundo and the Dangai would collapse]_ the soul king pauses as he looks at Luffy. _[Are you with me so far?]_ He asks as he saw Luffy with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

He opened one eye "What are these dimensions you mentioned?" He opened the other. "Such as this Soul Society? Is it like heaven where the departed go? Cause it sounds very obvious just by using the word 'Soul'. And this… Heuco… something and the Dangai? What the heck are those two?" Luffy asked since these things are quite new to him.

The soul king nodded _[Yes of course. Heuco Mundo is a world with an eternal night and an endless plane off desert sand with a few trees, but not live trees, but that are made of quartz. The place also has a high concentration of Reishi.]_ The boy raised an eyebrow hearing Reishi. _[You will explained about of Reishi later. It also houses dangerous beings such as 'Hollows'. They are a race of creatures which are from human souls who for various reasons do not cross over to Soul Society after their death stay in the human world for too long. They are corrupt spirits with A supernatural power which devour the souls of both living and deceased humans]"_ Luffy shudders even thinking that. The Soul King continues _[Hollows settle in Heuco Mundo, but can cross over to the Human world and Soul Society.]_ The soul king finished explaining the part about Heuco Mundo.

Luffy sits there taking all this info in. _'But what is weird to me is that I'm taking all this in with stride. Is it The Soul King's doing?'_ Pondered Luffy.

This soul king is waiting for confirmation that he can continue. Receiving a yes, he resumes

 _[Next is the Dangai. This place is where you have to be careful when you enter. The Dangai is a precipice world where it connects soul society and the human world and is separated from space and time. Time also moves slower in the Dangai, for example 2000 hours inside are equal to 2 hours outside the Dangai.]_

"That's awesome!" stars were in Luffy's eyes. (Well duh you can do a shitload of training in that time.)

This soul king chuckled and continued. _[Yes, it is, isn't it? Anyway it can also be dangerous as I mentioned before. The Kototsu, think of it as a street sweeper, runs ones every seven days. Its job is to clear the area of the Dangai to ensure stragglers don't take advantage of this. If you are caught by it you'll be thrown into a different time and space. Also the walls known as Koryu are a constant flowing current to prevent hollows from using it. If you're caught touching the walls it is impossible to get out of it, so be careful]"_ Luffy gulped at the thought of being caught by those things.

" _[And finally we come to The Soul Society. Soul Society is the afterlife where the departed souls live and rest for thousands of years or more. After they have stayed for millennia they move on to the circle of life. Those with low spiritual pressure don't get hungry that much, while those that have high a spiritual do get hungry. Souls are not the only ones who live in Soul Society but Shinigami does as well. Their duty is to keep the balance between the dimensions.]"_ He stops.

"That is so cool! There are Shinigami?! I haven't seen one in my life." Luffy was excited of hearing "Death Gods". Weird as it may seem, this is Luffy we're talking about.

The Soul King smiled at the kid's excitement. The Soul King wondered how he would react after meeting one personally. But right now, it's time to move to important things.

 _[Luffy]_ The Soul King started. When Luffy saw the Soul King became more serious he calmed down. _[You want to know as to the reason why you are here?]_ Luffy nods and the Soul King shifts a bit.

 _[Do you remember what happened before you woke up?]_ The Soul King still needed to make sure if he remembers the last memory he had of his home world.

Luffy recalls those memories before he came to the Royal Palace. The events of being so close to reaching their dream, but got a surprise ambush from the Marines. The SH's tried to fight back but their opponents were far too prepared, they knew there every move. He's comrades got captured while he tried to beat that damn Akainu. Luffy clenched his fist so tight that his knuckles became white. He tried everything in his ability to win but to no avail. Akainu was just insanely strong. Than the part came where Luffy was heavily beaten. The part where he leaned against the wall of their nearly destroyed ship and Akainu using his magma fist to obliterate Luffy and it was just then before his fist got him killed (?) is when he's vision went white.

"I… Remember up to the point where Akainu threw one of his most powerful attacks at me. After that… I woke up here." Luffy said in a defeated voice.

The Soul King saw how the boy's face made emotions as he recalled those events. Don't blame the poor kid. Anyone would feel like that even after all the hard training the boy went through.

"So… does it mean… I died?" Luffy said in a sad tone as he looked up to the Soul King. Thoughts racing in he's head, dreading the answer he thinks is a 'Yes'. Those 2 years. 2 years he spent hard at training. Hoping that he can protect his Nakama from dangers. To protect an event from repeating itself like at Saboady Island. Now… it would it seem it at been all for naught. But before Luffy can even ounce one word of apology to his comrades that he _thinks_ he will no longer see, he hears the unexpected…

" _[No. You're still alive.]"_ Luffy's head shot up wondering if he just heard that right. "…What?" is all he could say

The Soul King continued _[Your still alive Luffy. Well sort of]_ The Soul King saw the confused look on Luffy's face. _[Your currently in Limbo, between life and death_. _Depending on your choice, you can either go back or move on to the afterlife. Though you were a mere second away from death itself, if I didn't intervene.]_

"So… does it mean I can see my friends again?" Luffy asks with a bright smile on his face, hoping to see them again. Luffy frowns a bit what the choices could mean. "I have two choices? And it depends on one those two choices if I will see them again?" Luffy asks.

The SK nods _[Yes, Luffy. Now listen well, these two choices are very important.]"_ The SK shows 2 fingers and then shows one. "[ _The first choice: You will be given a 'second chance' to redo your adventures and correct the mistakes and difficult tasks that you had on your adventures. Unfortunately I can't send you to your current one you came from. You'll also be getting another fruit ability the_ _ **Mizo Mizo no Mi**_ _. You'll also be getting some extra help and a 'Special Gift' to help you more on your adventures. What they are I won't say, that ruins the surprise.]_ Luffy was about to ask about that 'Special Gift' but the SK stopped him before he could interject.

The SK than showed his second finger. _[Your second choice: You can move on to the afterlife to Soul Society and wait for your friends and/or become a Shinigami there and train for 40 years depending on how hard you study at the Shinigami Academy and meet them again, but during that time your friends may have already also come to Soul Society.]_ The SK lowered his hand and waited for Luffy's response. Of course the SK already knew the choice the boy is going to make but he had to offer these two choices.

Only one thing went through Luffy's head and that was to take the first choice of course. If he has to redo everything from the beginning of his adventures then so be it, so long as he can see his Nakama again. Sure the second choice sounds a bit convincing but he won't be able to hold out that long just to see them again. The first choice also got him more reeled in because this second fruit ability AND something about this 'Special Gift' that certainly got him in.

Luffy stood up and bowed deeply and taking his head off while placing it at his chest "I'll take the first choice your eminence." Luffy gave a respectful bow to him for giving him this chance.

The SK smiled, glad that the boy took the first one. _[Alright than.]_ The Soul King stood up and walked towards the boy and stopped in front of him. _"[Before I sent you off. I am sending you to a certain place that will help you advance more in your training. Also, there is one more thing I need add, and it is to be kept_ secret _; No_ one _is to know of this outside of your crew, only you and your crew are to know and those that are going to aid you. But try to keep it a secret from your crew for as long as you can till they are ready to hear.]"_ The Soul King said with a serious tone.

Luffy nodded but still needed to add something. "Yes, of course Sir, but there is one member of my crew that it will be difficult to hide it from. He may act lazy at most but he is sharp at detecting things from others." Luffy added.

 _[Zorro]_ The Soul King knew of him as he saw what type of man he was. _[No, need to worry about him Luffy; you know what to do since he is your first mate after all.]_ The SK gave a small smile.

Luffy nodded and looked as the Soul King snapped his fingers. A Shōji appeared next to Luffy and a Jigoku chō (Hell butterfly) fluttered next to them and landed on the Soul Kings shoulder. _[This Jigoku chō will escort you to your destination, Luffy. There, others will meet you and explain more things as I could not, given the Time we had. I wish you luck on your next Adventures Luffy.]_ The Soul King took one step back and gave some sort of instruction to the Jigoku chō as it started to flutter around a bit and was next to Luffy.

Luffy looked at the butterfly and once more back at Soul King, and gave one deep bow. "I thank you again your eminence, for giving me a second chance on life and will make sure not to fail you." Luffy said with a happy voice, grateful for this opportunity that's been given to him.

The Soul King smiled. _[It is time, now go Luffy.]_ the boy did as told and turned toward the Shōji and swallowed slightly ' _here goes'_ he thought walking thru the Shōji into the light with the Jigoku chō leading the way and the door closing at the back of him.

 **Scene = Royal Palace**

The Soul King looked as the boy walked through the Shōji doors as it closed. After they had closed the Shōji disappeared into small light particles. _"[Good luck… Luffy. For what I saw in the future held for your world when you were still there and if you died and Akainu lived… It did not bode well. Train hard to prevent that.]_ The SK turned around and headed back to his throne.

For whatever the Soul King saw in the future of Luffy's previous time line, is to remain unanswered… for now.

* * *

Luffy found he was asleep on the floor… again, but this time with unfamiliar sounds and someone's voice that kept on calling.

"He… k..d" The voice sounded a bit broken, ' _is that a woman's voice?'_ maybe cause his senses are adjusting after traveling through a bright tunnel he thinks was the precipice world.

"Oi, Kozo can you hear me?" This time he heard the voice clearly, it did sounds definitely like a woman and by the sound of it getting impatient. Not wanting to anger the person any further he slowly opened his eyes trying to adjust to the rays of the sun glaring on his face and saw a woman with long purple hair and her skin were tanned quite a bit and had golden eyes that looked cat liked.

"So you finally decided to come back to the world of the livin eh?" She stood up from crouching so Luffy could sit instead of laying on ground.

Luffy looked up at the woman and was about to ask where he was when he heard sounds he never heard before and turned his head around so fast it could almost snap. What he saw was made his eyes almost bug out of its sockets. "W…What the…" He stuttered.

* * *

What Luffy saw made him feel stunned and speechless. He saw 'things' or more like 'Machines' he never saw in his entire life. There was: Odd looking buildings very different than in his home world ( _ **Its todays modern buildings but more futuristic)**_ that has wavy curves on the side of them, glass panels that follow along the sides of it. The building also appeared to be numbered on the top side of the structure and far next to it is written 'Artemis'. Things on top of them that are looking like steel poles and what is attached to them look like big round Frisbees _**(Satellite dishes)**_ and there were a lot of them on the roofs _._

Next to the First big building he saw, other buildings looking almost exactly the same but in different built sizes. Mountains standing out in the far distance of the buildings and around them, clearly saying this must be something private and hidden. Streets ran alongside side the buildings that looked covered in some gray sand **(Tar pavement)** some going slightly up and some slightly down and also got some trees and grass running alongside it.

People were also walking on the paved area of the street, covered in different sets of clothing; Some clothed people with a few normal looking clothes 'Jeans, short sleeved shirts and some short-sleeved pants, and then some with white looking cloaks; White long pants, white shirts and a long white overcoat hanging from the top back down stopping close to the knee. **(Scientists for short)**.

There was also a group of men and women doing warm ups in groups that looked heavily clothed, wearing helmets carrying weapons of some sort and all that jazz while shouting out drills.

But that's not all that got him more wide eyed; there were vehicles on the street that was on wheels, but these wheels are dark around the edges and got some sort of round metal looking thing in the Centre of it, some of them. They were also covered with a roof.

Than a sound came from atop of him that draw more of his attention, a few odd shaped air vehicles flew over him; It's build quite big in the middle, with open sides next to it, a sharp edged looking front that almost looks like a shark with a small window panels in front and also next to the side of this air vehicle was round like objects formed like halo rings and some turning looking thing in the middle of it **(Warbird from CoD Advanced Warfare)**.

Next at the back of him heard another thing that sounded like it came from a far distance. He stood up and looked around to see what it was. From a distance he saw another air like object coming from over the ocean that was going to fly over his head from an astronomical speed **(F -52 from CoD AW as well)**. It flew over him with a speed he never saw before coming from any vehicle he knows of, but that's not all; just a few seconds as it passed over him, a loud shock wave sound came after rocking the air around him and shook the ground almost like an earthquake.

The next thing that caught his eyes on his right just a short distance from where he is was a tall, long and big floating structure on the ocean docked next to them. He's eyes popped out of there sockets at the monstrosity at what he saw; standing at a Length of 335 m, Beam 45 m and the width 78 m was a ship the size that he has never seen before. If he was comparing it to the Marines warships… hell their ships would like dinghies compared to what he saw in front of him.

Luffy was so dumbstruck and yet also excited at the things that he saw that he completely forgot the person that was next to him. The said woman stood next to Luffy only smirking at the boy as she saw how he's facial expressions was that of unbelievable, impossible and it can go on she also wondered when hes neck would snap off as he kep turning his head. _'There are a lot more things to come'_ she thought. ' _Better snap him out of his amazement'_

"Like what you see?" She asked Luffy as he finally snapped out of he's bewilderment when he heard the woman speaking, remembering why he was here.

"W… What are those things in the sky? In the ocean? And those weird vehicles on the road?" Luffy started bombarding questions at the woman with purple hair and gold eyes.

She giggled slightly at the boy's constant questions. "Hold on their kid. I know you got a lot of questions and they will be answered, but before that introductions are in order. I'm Yoruichi Shihōin and I'll be escorting you to see someone." She introduced herself.

Getting himself together "I'm Monkey D. Luffy. It's a pleasure meeting you, Shihōin – san." Luffy bowed to the woman.

"Please, Yoruichi is fine." She said giving a smile

"Hai, Yoruichi – san." Said woman nodded her head and turned to her left. He saw her heading towards some vehicle that was close by. It looked like the other vehicles except it had no roof and had 4 seats and was colored dark green. There was also someone sitting in it.

They appeared to be on some small hill with a platform that looked square on the ground and it's got some weird emblem on it with a skull. Luffy quirked an eye wondering what it was for, but got snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the start of the engine.

Yoruichi opened the back-seat door of the vehicle "Come it will be faster to get to the place we're headed."

Luffy nodded and walked towards the vehicle and climbed into it and sat down at the far left of it. Yoruichi following afterwards closed the door and sat next to him on his right.

The Jeep started moving at a slow pace towards their destination, not even 20 seconds passed as they started driving off and Luffy was back into amazement. A thumping sound was heard coming closer as another flying machine came landing close to them on their right on some landing pad. It had a rotating blade turning on its top and on its tail, was another but smaller.

Yoruichi started explaining things to the boy since she guessed would be appropriate, after all he really wanted to know what they were.

"What you see on your right is a helicopter that helps drop off 1 or 2 people at far off locations." Next came two small flying objects with very small rotating blades. "And also, on our right is what we call 'Drones'. They help out in stealth situations where most people cannot get to and spy at places to get a few secret Intel that we need on missions." She explained as they pass under a bridge connecting two buildings.

In front of them they approached a long gate. Likely about 6 – 8 meters long and with a small building next to it that is a checkpoint. The gate opened and a heavy built vehicle that Luffy thinks looks almost like a tank as he tries comparing it to Franky's contraptions. But this…

"Awesome! What type of Tank is that?!" Luffy pointed at the passing metal.

"That is a **T-600 Titan (CoD AW)**. One of the most battle proven tanks on the battlefield. Fit with Artemis's Latest technology. Not many tanks can withstand its full might." Yoruichi explained as they pass the checkpoint.

They came into a big clearing with a few structures in front and few cars parked next to them. And on the left as they start turning, they drove into some Hanger with another Tank exiting it. In the Hanger was Tanks parked left and right. "This here is where we store a few of the tanks and give them maintenance and as we approach the door, on our right is a small built platform for our drones that you saw a minute back." As if on cue came in 10 of them landing on the platform.

As they exit the building the came into view of few other platforms with planes on top. "Next we have the **A-10 Thunderbolt II VTOL Variant (CoD AW)** a powerful aircraft that carpet bombs a streak of the field." As they passed the planes Yoruichi started smirking when they approach a certain location. Luffy saw the smirk and wondered why.

They heard a voice that came from within a Large big like dome building that's gotten "Artemis" written big on it **"…** **bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Number #31** **Shakkahō** **!"**

A sudden explosion came right out of the same building. The Jeep stopped for a second, Luffy whipped his head from left to right trying figured what the hell just happened as a large red like beam shot out of the building into the air missing a few of the aircraft and hitting some sort of barrier like thing.

"What in blazes was that?!" Luffy shouted while holding his hat. That was one cool beam and he wondered if he can also make use of it. "But damn, wasn't that a tad bit dangerous? I mean that beam just missed those planes up in the sky."

Yoruichi was laughing at what just happened which confused him, when a shout came out of the building where the smoking hole is. "You Idiot, Berry! I told you to control your Reiatsu more before trying to fire it!" came a shout that sounded like a woman's.

"Well excuse me for having such a large amount Reiatsu!" was a men's voice after. "And don't call me 'Berry', Midget!" Luffy really wondered what was going on as a few of the bases residence came to look at the spectacle and heard them talk amongst each other. "It must've been 'Him' again." talked one of the scientists. "Most likely" answered the dressed in a black Shuhakusho.

' _Wait… what kind of clothing is that guy wearing? And not only that, he is also wearing a Katana on his hip. He's not alone, there's more'_ Luffy just realized when he looked around and found a few other people wearing the same kinds of clothing and weapons though a few different.

"Hahaha!" Luffy looked back at the tanned woman as she came out of her laughter. "Ok, I'm really confused." He asked while pointing in the direction of the yelling voices still coming out of the building where the blast came from.

Yoruichi grinned slightly. "That was one of my students, who is trying to learn a 'Kido' incantation. Though as you can see he sucks at it." While rubbing a small tear from her eye.

"…'Kido'? " asked Luffy tilting his head.

"Something we'll teach you later." Yoruichi turned towards the driver as they started driving off again "Jason. Radio in Hachigen so that he can reinforce the barrier in training grounds one." The driver nodded. "Right away, Shihōin–San."

The driver picked up some weird looking device and radioed in for the person.

"Who is 'Hachigen' Yoruichi–San?" Luffy asked the purple haired woman.

She turned back to Luffy. "He's one of our best Kido masters. Best enough to block 'That' from happening again." She smiled lightly. _'Ichigo is in for a rough time if he is going to try mastering 'Kido'._ A grin came across her face. _'Maybe punish him a bit as well with more training.'_ She thought.

Luffy saw that grin and felt a chill run up his spine. _'She's planning something.'  
_ In the bulding said person was shivering the worst down his spine.

As they drove past a few other places and explanations given by Yoruichi, they came to a stop at a building that is different from the others as to what he saw in the base. And I mean _very_ different. Luffy's mouth was gaped at this; the building looked like a traditional Japanese building with a sigh that said 'Urahara Shoten'(Shop). Luffy wanted to point at the building but decided not as he does not want to offend anyone. Getting himself out of his stupor he heard Yoruichi open the Jeep's door.

"We're here." She said as she gestures for Luffy to climb out. The jeep drove off once they are out. Yoruichi opened the shop door and walked in with Luffy following close behind. "Sorry for the Intrusion." He excused himself as he walked in. In the shop he saw shelves filled with different types of 'Things' he can't make sense of. It looked like candies but the names of the candy gave him question marks. _'Ok I know the Spirit King send me to a different dimension but, this…? What in the world have I gotten myself into?'_

He stopped his thoughts when they entered a room that had Tatami mats and a low-level table with cushions around it. And at one side of the table sat someone that was dressed a bit weird ' _though dressed better than a_ certain _someone I know'_ the man had a lean-built with light skin and gray eyes. His hair is messy and light-blond (almost pale), with strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes, and he has chin stubble. He wears a dark coat, which sports a white diamond pattern along its bottom half, with a dark green shirt and pants underneath He wears traditional Japanese wooden sandals (geta) and a striped dark green and white bucket hat which shadows his eyes a little.

The green coated man turned around and gave a smile." Ah Yoruichi you're back. And I see you brought our 'guest' as well." He made an emphasis on the word guest not in a cruel way since they already know who the boy is and was expecting him.

"Yes, he arrived just a few minutes ago. Though I did find him passed out on the meeting place." She said as she walked in.

"I see must've been because of the Dangai. Anyway, take a seat anywhere you like Luffy." The bucket hat men gestured for Luffy to sit at the table.

"You know who I am?" Luffy stood at the door slightly wide eyed.

The man still smiled. "Of course. I've already been informed of your arrival."

Luffy took his straw hat off and let it hang on his back and went to take a seat at the table. "Ginta, can u bring us some tea please?" The bucket head man called out to someone. "On it boss!" he heard a boy's voice coming from another room.

"Right, let me indroduce myself first as we wait for the tea." The man made himself comfortable again. "I'm Kisuke Urahara and I'm the proud owner of this humble shop 'Urahara Shoten' and also in charge of this 'Top Secret' facility known as 'Artemis'. Now before we go into details I must inform you that what happens in this Facility is to remain _Top Secret_. And not to be mentioned to _Anyone_ outside of it. Do you understand?" Urahara said in a low tone voice making it very clear to understand.

Luffy nodded. As he saw how Kisuke's shadowed eyes by his hat made it very clear to him. "Hai, Urahara–San."

The bucket head men went back into a calm manner. , he has red hair that is slicked back and he wears a sleeveless blue shirt, edged with white and grey pants. "Here ya go." The boy put three cups on the table. The boy looked at Luffy and bowed slightly. "Names Jinta".

"Monkey D. Luffy" Luffy also bowed slightly. Jinta then went back out the room and closed the sliding door.

"Now then. Luffy if I understand correctly from what I was told, before your arrival you already met the Soul King?" Kisuke asked as Luffy took a sip from his tea and put the cup down.

"Yes." Luffy explained to Urahara as to what the Soul King has told him so far.

After like 30 min of explaining, Kisuke nods his head. "You're quite lucky Luffy. Not many get the chance to meet the Soul King in person even getting saved by him personally, but I do understand as to the lengths he took to bring you here." Urahara picked up his own tea cup.

"So, if the Soul King sent me here than that means that you'll help me? And what about this 'Special Gift' he mentioned? He said that you'll explain to it to me." Luffy said.

Yoruichi answered. "Yes, that's why you've been sent here Luffy. We're to assist you in your training to prepare you for your adventures, but know this boy." Yoruichi gave a serious face. "Your training isn't going to be handled with gloves, you're training is going to be hard and difficult. If we understand correctly from we have been told to what happened in your timeline than you are going to need a 'special' and more 'advanced' training." Yoruichi gave a wicked grin that made shiver run down his spine.

" _Oh boy, this training sounds more serious than I previously had'_ but he promised to do better and won't back down. "I won't give up." He's eyes gave a resolute stare to the Golden eyed woman. "I promised that I'll see to it in growing strong in my training to protect my Nakama and make sure not to lose them again and never give up! I won't let this chance given to me by the SK go to waste!" Sending out wave of his Haki just by sheer determination.

Yoruichi and Kisuke gave a smirl. ' _He sounds just like a certain_ someone _we know'_ they both thought at the same time.

"Good." Kisuke started. "First we're going to explain a few things as what your training is going to be and about this 'Special Gift'. Luffy the things that you saw outside, what do you think of them?" He asked

"I think there damn awesome!" Luffy's eyes twinkled" I've never seen stuff like them before from where I'm from! Well a few of them I know, like the Tank though completely different than the ones Franky made and planes but not the ones from here. The ones I know of have flying fish with men steering them." Luffy looked at them both and saw them not even blinking. ' _Did I say something wrong?'_ Luffy thought and a second later they both started laughing. Luffy head question marks on his head wondering what's going on.

"Hahaha. Kid." Kisuke trying to catch his breath. "If I just heard you right, you said there are flying fish and people steering them?" Kisuke asked amused.

"Y, yes there are. Is that weird?" Luffy stuttered a bit afraid that they are going think his crazy.

"No. It's not that it's weird it is only that we don't have people steering a big flying fish around. Your world sounds very fascinating. Hell even I'm curious as to what this world of yourse looks like." Yoruichi gave a curious look.

Luffy sheepishly scratched his head. "Well… there are a lot of things that you'll find amusing if I tell you."

Kisuke looked at the boy ' _this kid, what he says makes me a lot curious as to things that even_ we _don't know of, and not just that. The aura this boy gives off is that of not an ordinary human. If the Soul King really went into all this trouble in saving this kid asked me to prepare in making all these things for him… Than it may just be worth training him'_ Kisuke came out of his thoughts.

"Back to the topic at hand. Luffy the machines outside… They are going to help you in your next adventures." Kisuke said smiling.

It took a few seconds for Luffy to register the words he just heard. "…WHAT?!" He's eyes wide again. How many times has it been for him to be this surprised in just one day not to mention in only an hour?

"Y, you mean those planes, tanks and even more stuff that I don't know off will aid me?" He asked in disbelief.

Kisuke nodded. "Well yes of course, though I wouldn't say 'All' of them but some of them will aid you. But in order for you to even command such a Fleet and military might at your disposal, you're going to have train for it." Luffy nodded at that.

"Then let's start explaining your training program." Yoruichi started taking out a Tablet.

* * *

xxxxx

 **(AN: I'm not going to fully go into detail about his training schedule.**

Xxxxx

After giving him the details of his training program like; Swordsmanship, close combat fighting, increasing his senses ability and train him on how to command a fleet, etc. Luffy's eyes were twirling at how much information he was getting. _'Holy shit, my training is going to be a nightmare! It's tougher then Releigh was training me.'_

Yoruichi was having fun at his reaction almost like she was having fun teasing Ichigo. _'Now to make it more interesting' she thought._

"One more piece of info we forgot to tell ya, Luffy" The boy was barely keeping focus ' _you kidding me?! There's more?!'_ He tried listening.

"We're also Shinigami. Me, Yoruichi and some other people that is here as well." Kisuke finished. Just after he says that. Luffy passed out.

They both looked at the unconscious boy. "Guess it was too much info and excitement for him." Kisuke said. "True to that. Including that the kid didn't get to sleep after the ordeal from his world." Yoruichi exclaimed.

Than the door of the room opened. There stood two people both in black clothing, one tall boy with Orange hair and a short girl with Raven hair. "So that must be him?" Asked the Orange haired one.

Kisuke nodded. "Yep that's him. He's the one the Soul King saved and sent here."

"He is in for rough time here." Talked the raven-haired girl.

Yoruichi stood up and walked towards the two and placed a hand on the Orange haired boy. "Look after him. The boy's been through a lot… Ichigo, Rukia. We need to start prepare things for him, but first he needs rest"

Ichigo nodded. "Got it, Yoruichi. By the way when is ID and Lamia coming back?"

Kisuke drank the last bit of his tea. "Next week."

* * *

 **Like to let the readers know that the vehicles and machines you have seen are from Call of Duty Modern Warfare same goes for the buildings so its easier to look them up on aunty google. Also their is going a mixture of different Anime mixed in.**

 **Laters.**


	3. Starting Over

**Chapter 4**

' _Thoughts'_

 _[Spirit King]_

*Voice over Radio*

 **Abilities: Zanpakuto/Kido/Fruits power/Magic**

 ***Sounds***

* * *

 **Previously on Luffy and SH Armada**

" _ **He is in for rough time here." Talked the raven-haired girl.**_

 _ **Yoruichi stood up and walked towards the two and placed a hand on the Orange haired boy. "Look after him. The boy's been through a lot… Ichigo, Rukia. We need to start prepare things for him, but first he needs rest"**_

 _ **Ichigo nodded. "Got it, Yoruichi. Btw when is ID and Lamia coming back?" He asked Kisuke.**_

 _ **Kisuke drank the last bit of his tea. "Next week."**_

 **Present**

 **Time skip after 2 years**

 **Year April 20XX**

 **Outer space**

A lone satellite privately owned by 'Artemis' orbits earth in its orbital course. **(AN: Think of a camera that's looking closely at the satellite and it passes by the camera)** Making its mechanical sounds of bleeping and communications. Said satellite has its UHD camera focused on earth and starts making slight movement as it brings images of earth close, zooming on to a 'Top Secret' Island that only it can reveal.

 ****On Earth****

On a Top-Secret Island Secluded from the entire world and what no ordinary citizen knows off to which only a certain few world governments know of. Surrounded by Lush trees and Mountains and covered with a powerful Kido barrier and seals that no person can see what is on in the island or any electronic device to try and peak at what is going on inside, neither from entering. And the sun early in its rise from the eastern side from ocean bringing its light on to the Island to wake the inhabitants of the days, start.

 **Luffy's room**

We find our dear captain sleeping quietly under his bed covers. The sound of a ticking alarm clock ticks by, showing its "06:59 am".

 ***Beep Beep Be-CRASH!***

Luffy groans under his covers from hearing the annoying thing going off. "Damn annoying alarm." Luffy yawns and stretches out in his bed as he sits up scratching his head with sleepy eyes.

Looking at the clock on the wall, Luffy smiles. "The day has finally come. Today is the day for my departure and to see 'Them' again." Luffy was trembling inside as he can't wait.

He jumped out from his bed and heads toward his closet where his Uniforms are located. In the closet was a white captain's uniform complete with; a white long-sleeved shirt with a black tie, white blazer in gold buttons and with the captains 4 gold striped insignia and with a gold anchor on top at the shoulders and located near the end of the sleeves was four gold stripes as well, white long-sleeved pants, white shoes and with the captain's hat.

The wardrobe also included Luffy's own personal attire such as his red vest, short pants and sandals. He grins. "Hah, don't have to wear that stuffy thing anymore… well only for now." Said Luffy as he Chose the section option.

Next to the closet hanging on a stand is his Katana that's white and Pure Gold crafting's of two eastern dragon insignias at the hilt eastern dragon on it 'Atarashi Yoake' (New Dawn) a blade _specially_ made for him. For when Luffy unsheathe the blade a single ethereal form of eastern dragon coils from the hilt of the blade to the tip and back. It only responds to Luffys call. **(I'll have a link of the sword ready)**

After putting on his uniform with his straw hat on top and his Katana to his side, Luffy went to the bathroom to finish up. After a few minutes came a knock at the door. "Captain Luffy." was a men's voice. Luffy went to open the door.

Luffy opened the door and there stood one of the sailors saluting Luffy. He's a big burly guy with big muscles with a few scars showing he is a war veteran. "At ease." Ordered Luffy. The sailor eased he's saluting pose.

"Captain, everyone's waiting for you at the docks."

"Understood thank you, Syxe." Luffy looked back one more time at his room he stayed at for two long years in his training. Memories of his stay on the Top Secret Island and the hellish training he went through. All his belongings have already been moved day before to his ship. "It's been two years aint it?" Luffy asked.

"It sure has been Captain. Time really did fly." Syxe answered. Luffy let out a sigh. "Syxe, Haven't I told you before not to call me Captain and only by name? We're friends, aren't we?" He fakes pouted.

Syxe gave a struggled chuckle. "Sorry Luffy. Old habits die hard." He replied scratching his head.

The chuckled in understanding, Syxes being an old war veteran who have been trained very hard in his years for the military to respect high ranking officers. "Come let's go." Luffy walked out and Syxe closed the door behind him.

After walking through the corridors and exiting the building, climbing into a Humvee that's been waiting to take them to the docks. after a short drive a crowd of men and woman of Artemis were standing and waiting for Luffy to bid him farewell on the docks, on the ships with a lot of his crew already to be seen at the railings of each ship joining him, where the fleet is docked. The Humvee stopped close to a group waiting for him. The group was; Kisuke, Yoruichi, Kuchiki Byakuya Captain of the 6th division in Soul Society who was going to make a report after Luffy left. Including Ichigo and Rukia who just recently got married (3 months ago). And next to the two is ID and Lamia.

ID AKA Ye Chun Hwa and Lamia who as a surprise is actually a sentient sword who is now in human form… ' _Yeah I was shocked and that is an understatement'._ Both are Transcended. Those two are also dimensional travelers who came from a different dimension called The Three Kinfdoms. The two of them helped Luffy in his training. Teaching him close combat, sword fighting and also magic for what Luffy didn't even believe existed, till now. He learned quite a lot of things from those two. The both of them will be joining him, ID as a CC and Kenjutsu trainer and Lamia as the Head Medic or healer on the ship.

They climbed out and walked toward the group. Kisuke whipping out that annoying fan of his starts talking. "So, are you ready for departure on your adventures again, Luffy?"

Luffy nods "Sure am. I just can't wait to see all my friends again!"

"Indeed, being gone for years makes you yearn for them. Anyway, follow the coordinates given by the Soul King, there he'll most definitely send you back to your home world. I'm not exactly sure what method he's going to use, _though i would like to know how_." He said the last bit in his head. "You are to arrive at the exact time he'll return you to your dimension at 0900. Once you arrive at your own world and the destination the Soul King have made, you'll be reverted to your age of seventeen. The time that you started your first adventure, unfortunately you'll also be keeping the scar on your abdomen." Luffy held a hand the place just mentioned and looked down.

"I know. But I don't care anyway. The scar is a memento for me tow look forward and not backward."

Kisuke nodded at his determination. Next it was Yoruichi to step forward placing a hand on his shoulders. "Kid, I wish you luck on your endeavors. Use your knowledge and training you learned here well. Don't waist it; otherwise I'll personally come beat you up if you make a screw up. Got it?" Yoruichi gave an evil smirk.

Luffy went pale and shivered thinking if it happened. No way in hell will he forget the hellish training he went through with her. "Y- Yes of course, y - you got it Sensei!" Luffy stiffly nodded at her.

"Hahaha" Yoruichi laughed at the boy's stiffness. Few of the group sweat dropped.

Byakuya coughed to get the conversation back on track.

"Right, anyway…" Kisuke fixing his striped hat. "Ichigo and Rukia will join you later for they have a few things to take care of here before they can join you." Ichigo and Rukia looking confused at the crazy scientist.

"And what would that be, Hat-n-Clogs?" Ichigo asked.

Kisuke only smiling behind his open fan. "That's a secret." Ichigo and Rukia gave a straight look '… _wonderful'_ they thought worriedly at the same time.

Ichigo looked at Luffy. "As you just heard we'll be joining you later, Luffy. Now don't go overboard and blow things up left, right and center otherwise you'll have a head start fight with the marines without me. For I also want to teach those faggots a lesson, excluding your grandfather. He sounds like a great man." Ichigo made an oof sound as Rukia elbowed him.

"What?" Ichigo frowning a little at Rukia as she gave him a stern look "I want to teach those jerks a lesson they won't forget at how they think there high and mighty." Rukia's lip edged with a slight smile. "I know Ichigo; I also want to teach them a thing or two. But I don't think Luffy will go to such extremes at the moment." Turning her head to Luffy. "Right?"

Luffy nodded. "Yep. I know I have to be careful during my voyage. Uruhara–San already filled me in on what to do."

 ***Beep Beep Beep***

A wrist watch goes off on Kisuke's arm signaling its 8:15 am. "Okay. Looks like it's time." As he puts off the alarm, those on the ships getting to their places. "Again we wish you good luck on your adventures Luffy, don't waist this opportunity given." Kisuke talking in a more serious tone.

Luffy bows deeply. "I will not fail any of you and I want to thank you all for all the training and support you gave me in my two year training. I will make use of all the training pounded in me to good use." Looking back the group, he smiled. "When I get the time, I'll come and visit!" They all smiled and nodded.

"Now go. Your fleet awaits you, kid." Kisuke smiled at his student.

"ID, Lamia keep an eye on the firecracker will ya?" Yoruichi asked the two-dimension travelers.

ID nodded. "Sure, no problem Yoruichi."

"That's including you ID-Nim. You both tend to be hotheaded in battle" Said Lamia with a straight face. The two boys gave an indignant denial setting the group to laugh.

Luffy, ID and Lamia headed for the carrier. The latest and most advanced in technology aircraft carrier 'The USS Gerald R, Ford (CVN-78)'. Walking onto the docking helm leading to the ship Luffy stops and turns one more time and giving a big wave and a toothy grin yelling "Goodbye everyone! Thanks for all the help!" The Artemis base going into cheers and whistling and giving him good luck.

As Luffy reached the Carriers' platform the docking helm retracts, as the docking chains releasing from the docks hold. Same goes for the other ships in his fleet. Tugboats approach the fleet to lead them out.

 ****On the Carrier****

The trio was on their way to the ships bridge. Going through a few corridors and saluting some of the sailors who is busy scrambling to get things in order as they passed. Going into a door they start to ascend a few staircases leading up to the bridge.

Approaching the bridge… "Captain on the bridge!" Syxe called out as he was first to be on the bridge, everyone on the bridge salutes. Luffy salutes back to his men/woman "At ease." giving his command and everyone going back to what they were doing.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself. "Report: status of Fleet?"

"All systems green."

"CIC all good. Fleet reporting all green on their side as well."

"Radars check."

"Flight deck clear."

"Reports from the fleet also clear."

Each person reporting on the status of the ship ensuring that all is with in parameters. "Good. Have the Tugboats disengage and start heading to the coordinates given. We are to arrive at the required location by 0900 hours on the dot."

"Aye – Aye Sir!" All responding back to Luffy's orders.

Luffy blowing out a nervous breath. "Few, don't know why I'm getting nervous. Or is it the excitement? Hell I'm enjoying it being back on a ship. Maybe that's why."

Lamia gives Luffy a tap on the shoulder to reassure him. "No need to worry Luffy. Just be yourself as you always have been, even if it was here or the One Piece world." The others agreed with her.

Luffy grinned. "Thanks Guys."

"Don't mention it." Syxe turned around and heads for the stairs. "Well I'll be going to my duty as well. Can't leave the CIC standing alone. Luffy nods and turns to he's front.

' _Hold on guy's I'm coming. And this time I'm fully prepared against those marines and any and all obstacles'_ Luffy thought with determination gripping his Katana on his left.

 **Artemis base**

"There he goes. Everything is up to him now." Said Yoruichi leaning on one leg with crossed arms and looking at the departure of Luffy's ship and fleet.

Byakuya giving a glance towards her. "There is no need for concern. If he's listened and endured the training you gave him than he'll do ok." Giving one last look at the departing fleet "I have to go back to Soul Society to inform them of the developments." Before he turned to leave "Rukia, be careful when you go to the other world. We don't know what dangers there really are."

"Hai, Nii–San." Rukia giving a nod.

Than he turns to Ichigo. "Look after my sister. Don't let anything happen to her." Saying in his Byakuya demeanor. Even if Ichigo is part of the Family now a brother always worries for he's sister welfare.

"You don't have to say to me what I know Byakuya. I'll make sure no harm comes to her." Giving his scowling look for he will make sure no harm comes to his loved one. Byakuya nods and Flash Steps to the Shinigami platform that will take him to Soul Society.

"Now then, lets head back to my shop and get things in order. Ichigo, Rukia, follow me." Kisuke turns on his heel and goes to enter the Humvee with the two of them following him. The rest of the base went back to their own respective duties.

 **With Luffy**

It is now 0845 and the fleet is approaching the appointed destination. "Is that the place we're going to?" Lucy asked as she worriedly looked at the sky that has dark clouds and a few lightning strikes in them.

"Well it must be, cause the coordinate's given leads us to wear those clouds are. And what's more questioning is that there is no wind or rain what so ever." Answered Lex who's keeping lookout with binoculars.

"Hey Syxe are you sure we're heading into the right direction?" Lucy radios in to CIC. *Yeah, It is. So far that place we're heading to is the correct one. Though I have to say according to the visuals being shown that's one odd cloud cover. Ask Luffy maybe he knows what's going on.* Syxe radios back.

"Alright." She turns to her captain who is looking at the gathering clouds. "Captain, do you know what's going on?"

"Mmm… I think there is no need for worry. I remember that It looked almost exactly the same as the time when I as whisked away by the Soul King excluding that there is no wind or rough seas." She nods and turns back to her computer screen.

"Once we reach the exact location have the fleet stop their engines. Also, inform them to ensure everything is secured. We can't have any of the equipment get damaged."

"Aye Aye, Captain!" The crew answers.

After a few minutes, the fleet arrives at the appointed location and starts slowing down. Once they stopped they await for further orders from Luffy. "Luffy, we're at out designated location. The fleet awaits further orders." Said ID.

Luffy gives a low grunt "Be on standby" He orders.

"Hai!"

It is now 0855The sky still in a thunderous roar of lightning _'We're waiting for you Soul King. The next move is yours'_ Luffy said in his head. And just on queue a voice echoes in Luffy's head _[Glad you made it in time Luffy]_. Luffy made a slight jump at the sudden voice. Few of the crew in the bridge noticed this but Luffy just waved at them that it's 'Ok'.

' _Hey there Soul King good to hear your voice after 2 years. How are things?'_ Luffy asked as if they were longtime friends. The Soul King didn't feel in anyway disrespect of the friendly conversation they had.

 _[Doing good Luffy thanks. Now unfortunately we don't have that much time for pleasantries. The dimension travel needs to be accurate and at the right time. Otherwise you'll end up in a completely different time.]_ Said the SK.

' _Understood. What ya want us ta do?'_ he asked. _[Have your fleet put their systems in a 'sleep mode' state. Don't want to damage any of it during the travel.]_ Luffy nods.

"Lucy, have the fleet put their systems in 'Sleep Mode', the same goes for ours." Luffy ordered as Lucy did as ordered.

The radio from CIC comes in. *The Soul King?* Syxe asks through the intercom. "Yep." Luffy answers back and the intercom went off again. The ships systems went offline according to the sounds, and there was complete silence. "Systems offline." Stated Lamia.

' _It's done.'_ Luffy went back to talking in his mind. _[Alright. Get ready Luffy your about to head back to your own world. Once your back, I wish you Good Luck in your new adventures.]_ Luffy heard the Soul Kings voice, feeling that it may be the last time he will hear it in some time.

"Hey Soul king?" Luffy asked, with one hand on his straw hat and giving a thankful smile.

 _[Yes?]_ though the others can't hear the SK

"Thank you for giving me this chance again." he said in his most sincere way he can.

Everyone present knew of what happened in his past as he once told them of his adventures. They all smiled in appreciation for their Captain. No matter what lays ahead for them they will support him in all the ways they can.

 _[Your welcome, Luffy]_ After that the voice was gone. Luffy looked back at the crew and gave a slight nod.

The sudden weather changes outside draw their attention as thunder strikes became more louder. "That's the Signal! Everyone get ready!" Luffy shouted and everyone braced for what they might feel could be a rough ride.

A bright light came from the sky followed along with a loud Lighting crack. All of the ships vanished, leaving a vast open ocean and clear skies.

 _[Good luck Luffy]_

 **Artemis**

Those that felt a sudden big presence appear and disappear meant only one thing.

"Goodluck kid" Yoruichi

"Save travels Luffy" Kisuke

"We'll be coming soon Luffy" Ichigo and Rukia

 **Somewhere on the ocean of One Piece world**

The sky was clear and the open ocean was calm, with seagulls flying about, and few clouds. A bright white light appeared on the ocean staying for three seconds and disappearing again leaving five big floating objects in its after light.

 **On the Carrier in the bridge**

Everyone was lying passed out due to the travel. A few groans were heard and one after the other everyone woke up. "Wow, what a ride. That bright light sure knocked me out." Lucy moaned rubbing her eyes.

"No kidding, He sure is not holding back on the effects." Said one of the crew amused.

After a few seconds of waking up and shrugging of the drowsiness they realized someone was missing from not being awake. "Hey, where's the… captain!?" Lucy yelled worriedly after seeing Luffy laying on the floor passed out. They ran towards him only to be surprised at what they saw as he starts waking up as well.

"Oh man." He helps himself up and rubbing his forehead. "Damn do I have one big headache. Huh? What's up guys?" As he sees them with surprised faces.

Lucy hesitantly lifts her hand and points "L… Luffy you look… Younger." Luffy looks down

"huh?... Oh I see. No need to worry guys." He grins. "I just returned to my 17 year old self when I first started setting out for my first adventure, no need for concern. Uruhara-San already informed me." He chuckles sheepishly rubbing his head.

Everyone let out a breath of relief Sans ID and Lamia. "Tell us sooner. We got worried there for a second." Lucy exclaimed with her hands on her hips. Luffy only grins.

He jumps back on his feet and starts giving orders. "Okay, Get the ship fleet back online and at full capacity. Signal the other ships for them to do the same." Now that they are in a world where no technology is and satellites to reveal where they exactly are, they need to get radars and systems back online to start monitoring the area they are in.

In just a few minutes the systems started rebooting and came back online, and not a moment later the CIC picks something on the radar. *Captain! We got a ship on radar 16 km south east from our location.* Syxe radios in from CIC.

"What kind of ship is it?" Luffy asks looking in that direction.

*Checking…* After 3 seconds *it's a pirate ship, sir. It bears a skull with crossbones on its flag.* They radioed in the identified ship.

Luffy had an idea for a nice welcome back. "Have ship Ashland prepare its railgun and take down that pirate ship. We can't have our ships revealed just yet." He orders. "On it Captain!" Lucy radios in to ship Ashland to prepare its cannon. "Ashland this is Normandy. Do you read me over?"

*This is Ashland; we read you loud and clear.*

"Ashland what's your status?"

*We're all green and ready to go. What's your orders?*

Now it's Luffy. "Ashland have your Railgun take down our target south east of us."

*Understood. Preparing our cannons for fire.* There was silence for a short bit, while the rest of the crew on the ship was busy getting everything in ready. The radio goes off *Sir our railgun cannons are ready to fire, awaiting your orders.*

"Fire!" A blasting sound goes off from ship Ashland and within 2 seconds on the horizon the pirate ship blew up in thousands of pieces leaving traces of no ship.

"Radar shows all clear sir."

"Good work. ID have a **Warbird** ready for me. I'm heading to my hometown. It's time to start my new adventure. Also have an Awax plane in the air and gather map data and search of an unmanned island to dock the ships there, be on standby. Have them on ECS (Electronic Cloaking Field) so that no other ships or anyone else can see the fleet. I'll have a long range radio with me to give out any orders or in case of an emergency." Luffy gave out orders and went to pick up a long range radio.

"Got it Luffy." ID replies back.

Luffy went out the bridges door and down the stairs leading out of the bridge. ' _I'm coming guys, and this time we won't fail. We'll show those bastards hell. Even you Akainu.'_ Luffy's eyes gleamed in gold filled with determination. If one thing is for sure is that Luffy went through hell in his training with Urahara and the others. The Marines will pay dearly.

After a while, Luffy reached the flight deck of the carrier that was abuzz with man and woman running about, and is heading towards his prepared transport. "Sir, your transport is ready for lift off." One of the flight deck crew salutes him.

"Thank you." Luffy salutes back.

The **Warbird** engines starts and Luffy climbs in." Set a course for Foosha Village" Luffy states the course to the pilot. "Affirmative, Captain." The aircraft starts taking to the air after getting the all clear from the control deck.

After leaving the flight deck of the carrier the **Warbird** activates its ECS (Electronic Cloaking System). "We'll be arriving at our destination in 10 minutes Sir." The pilot informs Luffy.

"Make sure not to land close to village. I don't want anyone to get suspicious if I just appear out of the air." Said Luffy as he leans slightly out looking at the ocean.

"Roger that."

* * *

 **Hey all got chapter 3 out. As you noticed a few other anime chars are in the story. So yeah the story will few other anime characters partake in the crossover; Fairy Tail, Bleach, ID The greatest fusion Fantasy and a few others. My stories will also be available on wattpad, the app or site gives a nice advantage of letting me place pics of what i describe.**

 **Anyway you'll also notice spelling errors or some sentences making it a bit confusing... Yeah English is not my native language but I will do what I can. Another thing, I'm going to update my other crossover story's of DxD than to Fairy Tail jumping back to this one.**

 **AH yes before I forget about one review; Yes the rest of SH armada fleet will be added but later.**

 **Laters.**

 **Grey out.**


End file.
